1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device and a supporting structure of the same, and more particularly to a display device with multi-stage engagement and a supporting structure of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to save the space, the base is often designed to be detachable from the display device during the delivery and storage of the display device. Not until the display device has been delivered to the customer for being used will the base be assembled with the display device. When the user would like to move the display device, the base is detached from the display device to save the space and facilitate the removal.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, diagrams illustrating the steps of detaching the base of a liquid crystal display device are shown. In FIG. 1A, when a user would like to detach the base 105, the display device 100 is laid flat on the desktop 120, and the base 105 is released when the button 107 of the supporting frame 103 is pressed by the user. However, since the base 105 weighs, if the user presses the button 107 but does not hold the base 105, the base 105 will come off and drop on the user's feet or become damaged.